


Harry is as observant as a Brickwall

by walking_contradiction42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubbles the cat, Cats rule, Crack, It's a supreme being, McGonagall gives up on her life, Or a brick wall, Other, Whatever you like best, harry is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_contradiction42/pseuds/walking_contradiction42
Summary: Promt: Someone yelling 'Bubbles' angrilyProfessor McGonagall is a cat. Harry just has to figure out which one. What could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 6





	Harry is as observant as a Brickwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake/gifts).



> This story is inspired by two tumblr posts.  
> One pointing out that Harry is as observant as a brickwall.  
> The other one stating that you can't shout the word 'Bubbles' agrily. 
> 
> My sister and I decided to write stories about the latter.

This was Harry’s end. He had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards in the world several times. But this was too much for him to take.

It was- well, had been transfiguration class. The books and scrolls of parchment were still lying on the desks. But the chairs were scattered everywhere and all the pupils had left. Not that there was any real threat… Except maybe a probably rather miffed Professor McGonagall.

Their job had been to transform a cat into a fluffy pillow and the other way round. This had been fine apart from the usual struggles and explosions… Until Ron’s busted wand had backfired again and hit, well, professor McGonagall, who was now stuck in her animagus form. Of course most of the pupils, Ron and Neville in the lead, had fled instantly as they begun to understand that this would surely mean extra work and detention for the whole class.

Hermine was the last to leave muttering something about getting another teacher to help or reading a book about it in the library. Harry wasn’t sure if there would be so many books about your teacher turning into an animal. But maybe he was wrong. Sure a lot of their teachers had turned into animals. Maybe that was a regular thing?

So now only Harry was left at the scene, since his brain took a lot longer to process everything that had happened. Now he was stuck with two cats starring angrily at him. One of course being the professor. The other one was their training cat Bubbles, which they had been supposed to turn into a pillow. Only problem was: Harry really wasn’t sure which one of them was which.

Of course he had been looking at Bubbles the whole lesson and also seen the professor’s animagus form quite some times, but seeing them side by side now, it was really hard to tell them apart (one was red the other one was grey).

Both cats looked rather crossed. Maybe Bubbles had had a rough day with several pupils wanting to turn her into a pillow, or this was just a general cat thing. So he could not tell them apart by their expression. Their behaviour too was not really revealing.

One of the cats was sitting on the desk right in front of him, just staring at him with a killer expression. The other one was currently licking the chalk from the board.

One the one hand it would be most likely for the professor to want to kill him, but maybe he had done something to upset Bubbles too. Maybe he had forgotten to feed her, which he didn’t remember being one of his Hogwarts’s duties, but then Harry didn’t remember a lot of other things either.

Also it would seem likely for Bubbles to lick the board, her head fuzzy from the many transformations. But maybe the professor just really liked chalk. Who was Harry to judge her on her behaviour? As a kid he liked to eat grass too. Actually he still liked to eat grass.

The cat kept licking the board. The formulas slowly began to fade. And then it hit Harry. Surely this had to be a clue. This had to be the professor after all and she was trying to tell him, to apply the charm they had been working on to turn her back into a human. It didn’t cross Harry’s mind that this could be a really bad idea or that humans in fact really weren’t very similar to pillows. He just took out his wand and started talking to the still licking cat.

“Don’t worry professor. You will be back to normal in no time.”

Professor McGonagall tried to slap her forehead. But being a cat this turned out to be rather difficult.

So Harry started the charm using the information on the chalkboard. Maybe the blurred words were to blame, or maybe Harry just really wasn’t good at charms, but somehow Harry’s charm turned out to be even worse than the accidental blast from Ron’s wand.

Also instead of aiming for the cat he wanted to hit, he just aimed somewhere else. This place then turned out to be the mirror placed neatly on the professor’s desk. The two of them watched both in amazement and horror as the light flash from Harry’s wand hit the glass and bounced around the room a few more times. Then it hit the cat that once had been Professor McGonagall right in the face.

A really weird sounding ‘moew’ left her lips. Then she turned into a pillow.

It was surprising the charm did in fact work after all the Harry had done wrong. But strangely with her transformation the professor’s ability to talk also returned properly. How this worked Harry had no clue. Harry would rather not think about it. Surely it was some super magic stuff.

He’d rather think about avoiding a painful death inflicted on him by the professor. But before she could start screaming at Harry, Bubbles the cat launched herself at the talking pillow and started to dig her claws into the fabric. The only thing audible except from a few indignant screeches was an angry “Bubbles!”

Harry decided it was his time to go. He surly could not be expected to deal with both an insane cat, licking chalkboards, and a talking pillow, that wanted to kill him. So he just ran out of the room.


End file.
